


Jealousy

by docmatthew



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt is jealous and gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably bad but eh, here ya go.

The Red Pony wasn’t overly busy. It was a good night but nothing that Henry and his staff couldn’t handle. Walt had found his way in and was seated silently six seats to the back. He was counting the beers he drank. Thing was he knew Henry got off early and had been wanting to ask him to come over. The other thing was that Henry seemed a hundred times more interested in two girls sitting at the front of the bar then he did in Walt. Henry was talking to them, flirting, and being charming. All the things Walt loved…when they were directed at him and not two random girls.

He sighed into his beer and Vic slipped into a seat next to him. She took one look at him and reached over the edge of the bar to get a new beer out for him. He frowned but took the offering.

“You look like you’re in extreme pain,” she said with a small laugh. “Did you get shot and not tell me?”

“No.” Walt shook his head and looked at the new beer. He started drinking because it didn’t seem like Henry would be coming home with him.

“Then what?” She frowned.

“I’m fine.” He told Vic stoically.

“Really? ‘Cause you don’t seem it.” She pointed out. “Normally when we close a case and everything is all good and we come here you…look at ease. Which is a weird look on you but you manage it when we’re here.”

“Not sure what you’re getting at, Vic.” Walt looked over at her with a frown.

“My point is…you look like you’re in pain. Not at ease.” She stated again.

“I think…you’re just looking for something to be wrong with me.” He told her as he sipped.

“Why would I do that?” Vic narrowed her eyes.

“So you can fixate on it.” Walt shrugged and Vic rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Whatever.” She stood up. “Trying to be a friend…or whatever. But I’ll let you suffer in silence.”

Walt nodded and went back to his beer. Vic stood there for a few second before shaking her head and walking off. She stopped to say something to Henry who nodded slowly and looked back at Walt. Then she was gone and Henry was flirting with the girls again. He hung his head and gripped the can even tighter. He heard the metal crunch softly.

The minutes ticked by and Walt wasn’t sure how much more he could endure. He was waiting for those girls to leave. Maybe they just were flirting to try to get free drinks or something. But as the minutes passed Walt started thinking their intentions were a little deeper than free booze. As he finished the beer he stood up and prepared to leave. Henry obviously had plans for the night that did not include him.

As he walked out he tipped his hat to Henry who looked at him with a frown as he passed. Walt heard a few things the girls were saying to Henry and rolled his eyes at them. He reached his truck and stood by the driver’s side for a few minutes. The girl’s voices echoed in his head.

“You’re so cute,” one had said.

“And smart. You know everything.” The other had also said.

Walt frowned and grabbed a file from his truck before stalking back inside. He walked straight up to Henry who was confused at seeing Walt again. Walt glanced at the two girls for a second before holding up a folder.

“I need your opinion.” He declared.

“…Perhaps it could wait until tomorrow, Walt?” Henry smiled a little. “These two lovely girls—“

“Can’t wait.” Walt told him with the most serious expression on his face.

“Oh come on. Don’t take him away from us!” One of the girls pouted.

“It’s important.” Walt said to Henry but meant for the girls to hear. In a few seconds Henry sighed.

“Okay. My office?” Henry asked with a frown and Walt nodded.

They walked back to Henry’s office. Henry told Nick to hold everything down while he spoke with Walt. Then they were inside Henry’s office and Walt shut the door behind them. Then locked it. He tossed the folder down on the desk and stared hard at Henry.

“What did you need me to look at?” Henry asked impatiently.

“Nothin’.” Walt admitted and shrugged.

“Then…why are we standing here?” Henry crossed his arms over his chest.

“’Cause.” Walt took his hat off and gently placed it on the desk then took his jacket off and hung it up.

“Walt, I have a bar to tend.” Henry sighed.

“You uh, weren’t too concerned about that when those two girls were chatting you up.” Walt pointed out and placed his hands on his hips.

“They are patrons.” Henry said slowly.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Is there a point to all this? Or are you going to stand there and be cryptic all night?” Henry gave him a bored look.

“No. Not gonna stand here.” Walt admitted.

Henry gestured for Walt to do something but Walt didn’t move. Not at first. Then Henry started to move forward towards the door and Walt stepped up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. Henry nearly stumbled but even if he had Walt’s hold would have kept him upright. Next Walt was kissing Henry hard. One of his hands moved down to Henry’s hips and pulled him closer.

At first Henry didn’t respond and for a moment Walt thought that maybe he had upset his friend, but then Henry’s hands were on his shoulders then moving into his hair and the kiss was deepened. Walt gave a soft grunt and pulled Henry towards the couch.

Normally Walt didn’t do this sort of thing. He didn’t start an encounter aggressively and he didn’t ever start one in Henry’s office, and he also wasn’t normally as rough as he dragged Henry down onto the couch. Walt wasn’t normally like this but that wasn’t stopping him right now.

Walt silently cursed Henry’s hold on him. He had always had to deal with Henry flirting and bedding of girls. Which was fine. Henry was a free man but tonight wasn’t going to be like all the other nights when he silently let it pass. He started undoing Henry’s shirt buttons and nipping at his lip. It was all heated and reminded Walt of their encounters back in their high school days.

“Jealous.” Henry smirked as he pulled his mouth away to undo Walt’s shirt.

“What?” Walt stared down at him.

“You are jealous.” Henry told him as he pulled Walt’s shirt free of his waistband.

Walt was silent as he finally reached Henry’s bare chest. He pushed the shirt as far off his friend’s shoulders as the couch would allow then he was kissing Henry’s neck and he could hear Henry’s soft little gasps and smirked. Like those girls would know where to kiss to get that sound out of Henry.

“Careful.” Henry sighed out as he started working on Walt’s belt buckle.

“Careful?” Walt asked against the dark skin under his mouth.

“Marks,” Henry told him quickly. “I have to go back out there, remember?”

Walt looked up at Henry with a leer then he leaned down to bite Henry’s collar. He placed the mark so it could be covered by a shirt but regardless Henry would have his mark on him. He sucked hard until the skin changed color to a bruise. Henry had to bite his lip to keep his sounds minimal.

“You are very…possessive tonight,” Henry remarked as Walt’s mouth moved away.

“Yup.” He agreed and started working on Henry’s belt too.

“Because of the girls?” Henry smirked as he lifted his hips so Walt could pull his jeans down.

“You could say that.” Walt admitted and instead of letting Henry keep talking started kissing down from his neck across his chest. He caught each nipple and teased them with teeth and tongue.

Henry seemed to be enjoying it with the sounds he was making and the how hard he was. Walt smirked and praised himself for getting Henry so worked up as quickly as he did. He reached down and palmed Henry over his boxer briefs which made the smaller man buck up against his hand. Walt smirked.

It was time to get busy. He knew Henry did actually need to go back out into the bar at some point. He pulled his friend’s boots off quickly then followed them with Henry’s jeans and underwear. Once he had the other man practically naked on the couch he moved back to push his jeans and underwear down. Then Henry was holding out lube and Walt blinked at it for a moment. When had Henry gotten that? He shook his head and decided he didn’t care.

Even in his haste and with his possessive streak showing Walt was careful in preparing Henry. He gently pressed a lube covered finger into his friend and delighted in the pleasurable expression on Henry’s face. He went about preparing the man under him with steady, gentle hands until Henry reached between them and pulled Walt’s hand away.

“And here I thought you may be past gentle lover,” Henry grunted and pulled Walt closer.

“Well, uh…just don’t wanna hurt you.” Walt pointed out as he coated his cock.

“You will not hurt me, Walt.” Henry looked at him hard. “Remind me why I am not out there with those girls.”

Walt stared down at him for a long moment before nodding slowly. Once he was done with the lube he sat it on the floor and held himself to Henry as he pushed inside. They shared a moan and Walt had to smile at how in sync they were with each other. Henry quickly pulled him into a hot, demanding kiss and Walt remember the challenge.

As the kiss deepened and Walt started to pump his hips. The position was a little awkward since they hadn’t landed on the couch properly so Walt knelt down and pulled Henry’s hips towards him. Better. Now he could attempt to remind Henry why here was better than out there. Even though Walt wasn’t a rough person in bed he realized that Henry was requesting that with his challenge.

Walt took hold of Henry’s hips and started a hard but steady pace. He moved one hand down to hook under Henry’ leg and pull up thus giving him a better vantage point. The change made Henry inhale sharply and light up. They locked eyes when Walt pulled back from the kiss and he could see a sparkle in Henry’s eyes that lit a fire in his gut.

That was encouragement enough. He started moving harder, his speed varying here and there. He placed a hand on Henry’s chest to keep himself steady as he worked harder. The harsh slapping of skin on skin could hardly be heard over the blood rushing in Walt’s ears. As he moved he looked down at Henry with admiration. He watched his friend squirm under him, his face moving in twists of pleasure, and his mouth working out Walt’s name softly. One of Henry’s hands was gripping hard the leather of the couch while the other clenched Walt’s shoulder. Without thinking about it Walt grabbed both Henry’s hands and pinned them above his head. That made Henry’s eyes shoot open, staring up at Walt in almost disbelief as he was restrained on his couch. Walt was strong, but so was Henry and he had no illusions that Henry could knock him off if he really wanted to.

Thing was Henry didn’t want to and the pressure of being held down had him at the height of excitement. Henry made a show of it too. He pushed up against Walt’s hands, and withered under him. It was hot and it made Walt move harder and faster. They were both panting heavily but occasionally emitted sounds of pleasure. The whole encounter proved to be too much for them both and Walt felt Henry actually try to tug his hands free. He smirked down at his friend.

“Need a hand?” Walt grunted as they moved together. Henry glared up at him.

“Yes.” He declared and pulled again but Walt pressed down a little harder.

“Why?” He asked breathlessly and hoped that this conversation would soon close because he just didn’t have enough room in his lungs for words.

“Is it not obvious?” Henry glanced down at his leaking cock laying heavily against his stomach. Walt’s mouth watered a little at the sight.

“Think I’ll leave ya hanging?” Walt finally dragged his eyes back up.

“At this point—“ Henry was given a particularly hard thrust that made everything shut off for a few seconds.

“You were saying?” Walt smirked as he eased his pace just enough to breath.

“…At this point,” he glared at Walt. “I simply want relief.”

Walt nodded a little and brought his other hand away from Henry’s thigh to his cock. Since the conversation seemed over his speed picked back up and he took Henry into his hand which made Henry’s whole body shudder. Walt’s fist closed around him as he started pumping Henry’s cock, a slight twist at the top to make him tense with desire.

Now with Henry so on edge Walt started to let go a little more. He paused for a few brief seconds to scoot his knees back up the couch and Walt saw anger flare in Henry’s eyes as everything stopped for a moment. Then it picked back up and his best friend was again happy. The buildup was reaching its climax, Walt could tell. He knew how Henry’s body reacted to this and he knew when things were teetering on the edge for him. Even though the man had a crazy amount of self-control there was only so much he could endure. Walt leaned down and kissed along Henry’s jaw to the spot just south of his ear that made him mad with need.

“C’mon, Henry.” Walt whispered into his ear as he traced the skin with his lips. He gave a sharp thrust and a hard twist with his hand. “You’re mine.” He growled without realizing it. The words had never fallen from Walt’s mouth before, not like that.

That was all it took. Henry tensed under him, his body going rigid as he came all over Walt’s hand. The tipping over the edge for Henry sent Walt into a shockwave of pleasure. He rode it out though, through Henry’s orgasm just so he could tease his over sensitive friend with a few more particularly hard thrusts which made Henry gasp and jerk against him. Hearing Henry curse led Walt straight over into his orgasm.

He finished with a deep thrust and came to a stop, his face pressed to the crook of Henry’s neck and his mouth sounding out Henry’s name like a prayer against the hot skin. Slowly, ever so slowly Walt loosened his hold on Henry’s hands and nearly collapsed onto him. He sighed and pulled back instead and then collapsed against the back of the couch, his head falling back onto the cushion. Henry didn’t move except for a few twitches here and there.

“That was a new experience.” Henry finally said after a few minutes silence. Walt looked over to see his friend had laid his hands on his chest but his eyes were closed and he looked like he was in complete bliss.

“Yup.” Walt agreed single syllablely. He placed a hand on Henry’s ankle.

“I should flirt with random patrons more often.” Henry was now smirking and Walt narrowed his eyes at him.

“Did…did you plan that?” He questioned and felt suddenly more awake. That smirk twisted a little more.

“Perhaps.” He admitted and finally opened his eyes. “Although, I thought I had pushed too hard when you left.” Walt nodded slowly.

“You did.” He said softly. “It was something the girl said that made me come back.”

“Really?” Henry cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah.” He nodded and looked at Henry’s desk instead of him.

“Are you going to share the magic phrase, Walt?” Henry started to sit up. He grabbed a hand towel off the table next to the couch to clean them up.

“I donno why…but when the red head called you smart and said that you knew everything.” He shrugged.

“That was it?” Henry rolled his eyes. “Not when the other one called me cute but when her friend said I was smart…Walt…” Henry stood up carefully, his legs still a little unsteady. He tossed the towel away.

“What?” Walt looked up at Henry with a complex expression.

“You are a very odd individual.” Henry cracked a small smile and leaned in to give Walt a brief kiss before he started to dress again. Walt stared for a moment just to watch Henry’s beautiful skin disappear. It was like watching a gift you loved dearly get rewrapped.

“Is that a good thing?” Walt finally asked as he stood and pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

“I think so, yes.” Henry nodded and started to button his shirt back up. “It makes these encounters much more interesting.”

“You might be the only person left in Absaroka that thinks anything I do anymore is interesting.” Walt mumbled.

“I do hope you do not have many encounters like this that do not include me so I would assume that most of the county does not get to see this side of you.” Henry laughed.

“You’re on a very short list of people who’ve ever seen me like that.” Walt fixed his shirt.

“I am aware,” Henry told him and took over buttoning. “And privileged to be on such a list.”

Walt looked down shyly. For a man who had just possessively screwed his best friend into his office couch Walt was still painfully shy when words turned to the tender, sweet, or complimentary. Honestly before Martha no one but Henry had ever talked about him such terms. So many people passed him over because he was the quiet guy who was always reading that no one but Martha and Henry ever actually saw more of him. So hearing sweet things being said about him always got him a little modest.

“I must return to the bar,” Henry stated as he finished Walt’s buttons. “I do believe my shift will be over soon. If you would like I can retire to your cabin instead of upstairs?” Henry offered because he knew on a regular night Walt had trouble asking him to come home with him and they had just spent most of Walt’s confidence chips on a very delightful and worth it sexual escapade.

“Uh…” Walt still always managed to look surprised when Henry wanted more than just sex out of him. Which was odd considering that they were friends before developing a sexual relationship. It was just another Walt attribute. He wasn’t sure enough about himself to think someone who loved him deeply would want to continue loving after. “Yeah. Of course. I’ll uh, leave the light on.” Walt smiled gently.

“Good. I look forward to it,” Henry smiled back and kissed Walt’s cheek.

“Alright.” He nodded and leaned into Henry for a moment. “Gonna make me breakfast?”

“Perhaps.” Henry started to pull away but Walt caught his hand and pulled him back a little. “What?”

“Just…” Walt dipped his fingers into the collar of Henry’s shirt and pulled it just a little to the side to see the dark love bite he had left on the man. Walt’s lips turned up in a content smirk.

Henry rolled his eyes and let Walt take in his fill. It wasn’t often Walt laid a mark on him. Typically Henry did it to Walt just because he knew when Walt saw them he got embarrassed and shy. Those were the days he would wear crew neck under shirts below his normal button up since Henry wasn’t so generous with the placement of his marks.

“I would ask if you were satisfied with the mark but the look on your face is answer enough.” Henry pulled free of his best friend and fixed his collar. “I will see you later.” He winked at Walt as he made his way out of the office and back into the bar.

Walt stayed in the office for a few minutes. He stared at the floor and saw the lube they had left out. He quickly placed it back in the table next to the couch before grabbing his hat and jacket and stepping back out into the bar. He noticed a few regulars had left for home but the bar still buzzed with people. He glanced at the table to see the two girls had stuck it out and were still sitting there, a few more margaritas deep. He took notice that Henry wasn’t at their table, instead he was talking to Erik Hodges at the bar top. As Walt walked by the table the two girls looked up at him.

“Where’d your file go?” The red head asked with an annoyed expression on her face and Walt realized he’d left the folder on Henry’s desk.

“I imagine…still on Henry’s desk.” Walt said dismissively.

“Yeah. All that urgent work,” the other one rolled her eyes.

Walt thought about retorting. Saying something to scare them away from Henry but realized he didn’t have to. Henry would be in his bed tonight and cooking him breakfast in the morning while they teased each other over coffee, not these girls. They’d never know what he had just felt with Henry. That secret knowledge was good enough. He just tipped his hat.

“Have a goodnight, ladies. Get home safe.” He told them with a small smile before exiting the bar.


End file.
